Presente de Natal
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Jess pede para Sam ligar para a sua família no dia de Natal mas ele a lembra que ela é sua família agora. Fluff Sam/Jess pre-series


**Título:** Presente de Natal

**Classificação**: PG-13

**Gênero/ categoria **: pre-series

**Avisos:** nenhum

**Capítulos:** Unico

**Completa**: ( X )Yes ( ) no

**Sinopse:** No dia de Natal Jess pede para Sam ligar para sua família mas ele lembra de que ela é a sua família agora. Sam/Jess

**Nota da autora**: Vou dedicar essa fic a tia Márcia Litman que me incentivou a escrever supernatural e por culpa dela eu não consigo mais parar. Ouviu, tia? A culpa é sua, sua, sua e que me compre um sorvete. :quico:

Enfim, essa fic não vai participar do desafio de Natal do NFF pois eu quis fazer uma coisa pre-series então nem rola. Mas espero que gostem muito. Fica sendo meu presente de Natal pra vocês.

Essa fic só terá diálogo e esse é um estilo novo pra mim pois acho super estranho não descrever as emoções e as ações dos personagens. Fica uma coisa subentendida mas espero que não tenha ficado confuso. Se sim, por favor, sintam-se confortáveis para me ajudar a melhorar. Qualquer tipo de crítica é bem-vinda, até as negativas.

Here we go e FELIZ NATAL todos os fic addicteds ( que nem eu) ! \o/

**XXX**

- Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo.

- Está tudo bem, Jess.

- Não, não está. Quando minha irmã nos chamou para passar o Natal com ela eu realmente imaginei que ela fosse ficar conosco e não nos fazer de babá de seus filhos.

- Foi divertido. Eu gosto de crianças.

- Sam, eu planejei esse jantar a meses, eu queria que você conhecesse minha família. E de repente meus pai desmarcam e Julie faz isso comigo? É tão injusto! Eu só quero estrangulá-la até a morte!

- É melhor aproveitar para salgar e queimar o corpo.

- O quê?

- Quando uma pessoa morre de forma violenta, é isso que você faz para evitar que ela volte como espírito para te assombrar.

- Você é tããããããããão estranho.

- O quê? Eu só gosto Stephen King e esse gênero literário.

- De novo: estranho.

- E ter lido todos os livros da Nora Robert é perfeitamente normal?

- Pare aí mesmo. Você nunca leu um livro dela. Como pode falar mal?

- Eu falo mal porque te deixa contrariada, e você fica linda de sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Eu odeio você. E pare de sorrir desse jeito idiota.

- Okay.

- Você ainda está sorrindo.

- Você também está.

- Não, não estou.

- Certo.

- Vou me trocar. Fique exatamente onde está.

- Por quê?

- Não me venha com esses olhinhos, Sam. Você vai logo descobrir o porquê. Seja paciente.

- Acho que eu já fui paciente demais essa noite.

- Obrigada por isso. De verdade...a fantasia de Papai Noel e tudo mais.

- Sabe, tirando o fato de eles terem arracado a minha barba, saído correndo com ela e me terem feito subir todas as escadas até a cobertura, foi um Natal legal.

- De novo, sinto muito por isso.

- E foi engraçado eles terem vindo me perguntar depois por que o Papai Noel estava beijando a Tia Jess.

- Eles não fizeram isso !!

- Fizeram.

- Oh, Deus ! E aí?

- Aí eles ficaram curiosos pra saber como era um beijo e se beijaram.

- ELES FIZERAM O QUÊ?

- Exatamente isso que você ouviu. Mas se separaram no mesmo minuto após constatarem que era horrível e prometeram nunca mais fazer tal coisa.

- Oh, céus!

- Foi engraçado, Jess.

- Não, eles são irmãos !

- E eles têm quatro anos, ficaram curiosos...normal. Você vai rir, Jess, deixe passar o choque.

- Eu já estou rindo. Só que de nervoso. Nossa, nós nunca vamos contar isso pra Julie.

- Concordo plenamente.

- E, o que você disse pra eles?

- Bom, já que eles pensam que beijo é um castigo...eu disse que a tia se comportou muito mal esse ano.

- Você é inacreditável ! Papai Noel traz presente para os bonzinhos e não pune os maus.

- Só se fosse um Papai Noel Satânico.

- Não lembro de ter lido nada parecido com isso em um livro do Stephen King.

- Não existe mesmo, só estou brincando.

- Sei.

- Hum...

- O que está fazendo?

- Nada.

- Ligue pra eles.

- O quê?

- Ligue para seu pai, seu irmão. Eu sei que você quer fazer isso. Só aperte a tecla de discar.

- Você agora vê através das paredes?

- Sam, eu te conheço. Você ficou olhando para o seu celular a noite toda. Apenas ligue.

- Nós nunca comemoramos o Natal, se eu ligar hoje Dean provavelmente vai me chamar de gay.

- Ótimo porque aí você vai poder dizer pra ele que ele é um cretino idiota por não ter te visitado durante todo esse tempo.

- Jess, não é assim.

- É, é sim. Já faz dois anos, Sam. Você merecia alguma notícia.

- Bom, nossa despedida não foi exatamente agradável e...

- E isso está te matando. Eu te conheço. Ligue.

- Por que eu tenho que ser o que dá o braço a torcer?

- Sam...

- Não, Jess...está tudo bem. De verdade.

- Okay...então, o que achou?

- Oh meu Deus, Jess...

- Bom, eu não pude comprar um presente pra você, então.

- Você é meu presente. Quando...?

- Na loja de fantasia, logo depois que você saiu.

- Eu te amo, eu te amo tanto.

- Eu também te amo, Sam. Espera...as crianças já estão dormindo?

- Acho que sim? Por quê? Com medo que eles perguntem porque a Mamãe Noel estava estuprando o tio Sam amanhã?

- Oh, cale a boca.

- Jess...

- Sério...ligue pra eles. Eu posso esperar. Aqui, pegue o celular.

- Não.

- Eles são sua família.

- Não, Jess. Você é minha família.

**XXX**

Espero que tenham gostado. Foi de coração!

Cada vez que você não manda uma review, um autor morre. Comente e salve essa raça da estinção!


End file.
